by_the_lushes_and_bushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaterra
The Serene Republic of Margaterra is a country located in the Northern part of the Fennoscandian Peninsula. It's official languages are Margaterran and Spanish, and it's capital is Pusfara. Toponym When the Spanish had discovered the North Pole, they had nowhere else to make a permanent settlement. So, they traveled down the Empire of Norway, and they have stranded over on some groups of Islands in the north, on which contained margaret flowers on it's soil. It was originally pretended to be called Margarita, but that name was concieved to the island up north of New Andalucia, by the orders of the King Luis V. The name for the colony was named New Coruña, but due to the extense abundance of churches and the Latin Submission, the colony was renamed Margaterra, due to it's abundance of margaret flowers. History Before the arrival of humans of the country, the country was once home to the first flowers to grow north of the European forests. They were lasting for 3 million years, and remained untouched ever since. The first humans ever to touch the soil were the Neanderthals, on which built many caves on what is now the northwestern side of the Fennoscandian Peninsula. Artillery has been made to protect them from the black people, but it's surviving didn't last for long; because they had to dig even further to make their own homes. The Spanish people arrived on their boats during the Reconquista, in 1498, to an unknown land in the north, on which was part of the kingdom of Sweden-Norway. Nonetheless, the land was vast, and no people lived there, so they made a port named Puerto Santiago. Many Spanish and Arabic people went to the north to find some resources up there, and the port was suddenly growing even faster than the northern Kingdoms. For that, they have made a war against them, with only 7,000 millitia against the 18,000 army cadets of the King of Sweden-Norway, Gustaf V, on November 1567. With a small army, they had killed 90% of the people, with water filled with margaret flowers, to give them straight back to their throats. For it, the Spanish victory has declared, and the colony has been established. It was supposedly craved to expand against all the northern Fennoscandian lands, but it failed thanks to a successful war between the Swedes and the Spanish. TBA The students from the Liceo San Juan Cristósomo, Alberto Mendes, Sicuá Fil-Fujá and Mario Delenzis had been establishing a plan to remove the Spanish people from their country, because of their tremendously horrid laws that has been enslaving the territory. For that, they made an army called the FRI-SCT, to battle against the Spanish. Many people had been joining the cadets to join them because they've realized the colony was unnecessary in the first place, and with a shot from the Admiral of Spain, Augusto Valentino, made by Sicuá, the country has been independent. The declaration of independence was held in the Sác de Notra-Smulaico (Cathedral of Saint Samuel), in the town of Nuselcó and was signed by 7 politicians. Culture TBA Margaterra's official religion is Roman Catholic, and it is one of the most densely practiced religions there. Other religions, such as Islam, are severely prohibited, except for the Paganism. Economy Margaterra's economy has a GDP per capita of $3,384,274, and it is one of the most slow, but highly progressive countries in the Fennoscandian Peninsula. It mostly conserves fruits, such as the apple and the kumquat, and it is the largest exporter of sunflowers, margarets and daffodils on the world. Margaterra's currency is the Sensigo, which is equivalent to 8 dollars. Subdivisions Margaterra is divided into 15 provinces. Symbols Margaterra's flag has been designed by the Catholic saint Pablo Jarodos, on which has been describing that the flag should be an admiration, something that shouldn't be seen wrong by the other people. It has a green space with two lines and a square, containing the symbol of Vicideria (the Margaterran version of Victoria) with a diamond, and a cross superimposed into it. Margaterra's symbol has been made in 1902. Margaterra's anthem is Siria Corolada, on which has been composed in 1867, as a hymn attributed to the saint Nilio Mescudo. Telecommunications Margaterra's national television station is called Canal 7, but the oldest television station is SDM TV1, on which is owned by the Sistema de Difusión Margaterrino. Margaterra's radio stations have been officially closed in 1990, during the Radium Massacre, but only 28 remain.Category:Europe